Love is never faraway
by ice98
Summary: Humphrey leaves jasper for 4 years but doesn't know kate loves him what will happen if Kate ran away to find him after 2 years read to find out WARNING GARTH IS ABUSIVE
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own alpha and omega or any chareacters used in this story except the ones I make up**

chapter 1

Humphrey was waiting for the train while thinking _(Kate i hope you have a happy life with Garth i may not have you but atleast your happy and that's all that matters to me" _he thought but heard the train coming and got ready to jump

**WITH KATE **

Kate was in her den crying her beautiful amber eyes out when Eve walked in with a look of worry in her eyes.

"Kate what's wrong with you? I thought this was going to be your big day. I thought you were going to be happy please tell your mother what's wrong?" Eve asked really worried for her daughter

"M-Mom y-you wouldn't u-understand." was Kate's reply

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand? Kate I am your mother what wouldn't I understand?" asked Eve again

"M-mom I-I don't love Garth I love...I love" said Kate before she stopped

"Kate who do you love?" Questioned Eve now curious who could have stolen her daughters heart

"I love Humphrey mom I love him with all my heart but now I'm stuck with a wolf I don't even love" answered Kate now in tears again.

Eve was not happy that her daughter had fallen in love with an omega but she didn't want to see Kate like this.

"Kate Honey does Humphrey know about your love for him?" she questioned ounce again

'No he doesn't he came to tell congratulations for the marriage but when was going to tell him I loved him he said he was going to be a lone wolf and told me that if I was a true friend that I wouldn't come after him and... he kissed me. The kiss was perfect mom but after that he said goodbye like it was the last time he was ever going to be seen in jasper again. I wanted to chase after him to tell him I love him but I was frozen to the spot and al I could do was stare at his retreating form." Said kate as she replayed the kiss over and over in her head.

Eve was seriously shocked to hear such a heart felt confession from her daughter and to an omega at that.

"Well do you know where he is going" asked Eve oh boy was she asking a lot of questions.

"No he didn't tell me" said Kate as she thought back to the night they howled together in the train howl was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

Eve looked at her daughter and saw that her eyes were glazed over abd knew she was thinking about him so Eve got up and left Kates den without a word. Her final thoughts were "_Humphrey you must be some wolf to have stolen Kates heart._

**WITH HUMPHREY  
><strong>

Humphrey was on the train to Sawtooth looking at the moon he took a deep breath and let out a howl and not the howl of jpy and happiness buy a howl full of sadness.  
>When the howl ended Humphrey put his head down before saying to himself "I'll be back for you Kate and when i do return i will tell you how i really feel " he said as he walked over to the hay stacks and fell asleep with nothing but one thing on his mind "<em>Kate"<em>

**WITH GARTH [P.S HE IS AN ABUSER THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW]**

Garth had just gotten done mating or raping as you would call it if you had to knock out the wolf before mating anyways sure he was married to Kate now but he was Garth and Garth did what he want's so he mates with any other wolf married or not but now he had one of the hottest alphas as his mate and if she didn't comply he beat her till she did and no one can stop him.

**WITH KATE AGAIN **

Kate was busy in her thoughts when she heard a Howl but not any howl but Humphreys howl but only one thing refistered in her head Humphrey is really gone

**END CHAPTER **

**HERE IS ANOTHER STORY BUT FOR THE HUMPHREY AND KATE FANS PLEASE REVIEW I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH I A;SO HAVE A STORY WITH HUMPHREY GETTING ALL THE GIRLS INCLUDING EVE AND PRINCESS THINK OF IT AS A HAREM LIKE ON NARUTO OH AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TIMESKIP PK98 LOGGING OUT  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**2 years later **

A big wolf figure was sitting on the top of a hill his fur platinum fur shining in the moon light and his ripped muscles on his body shpwing through his fur.  
>But what really showed on his body was the 3 long claw marks on his chest all and all he was a VERY sexy wolf that a ANY female will kill to have.<p>

The wolf looked up at the moon and let howl a powerful howl. The howl lasted for 5 minutes before he stopped and went to his den; It was an huge sized den that could fit 2 packs of wolves. He went towards the wall with tally marks on it as he came to the wall he lifted a claw and slid it down the wall making 1 more mark showing he had completed another good day and went to his bed made of animal skins but before he went to sleep he had one thing on his mind "_Kate_

**WITH KATE NOW  
><strong>

Kate was now the most beautiful female in all of jasper her beauty was off the charts, Her hair was now the way Lily's used to be and she was the most respected Alpha well besides Garth her _mate._Speaking of Garth she had caught him mating with another wolf...again but every time she tries to leave him he starts beating her so she just didn't care anymore she didn't love him anyway.

Currently she was in a hidden den that she had found a year ago and would just stay there for 2 to 3 months but it's not like Garth would notice that she's missing the only time he does is when he wants to mate and she still stays there. The only one she wants to mate with is Humphrey and no one else. Kate would Often go to his den and sleep there when ever she missed the platinum omega.

Kate got up and walked outside and looked and the moon and let out a howl... a sad and lonely howl the howl lasted 10 minutes before she stopped for breath. "Humphrey please come back I miss you so much i need you to hold me, Love me, care for me and have a family with me so please come home" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Please Humphrey come back home come back to me"

She got up and walked to his den and went to sleep dreaming about her love.

**BACK IN SAW TOOTH THE NEXT MORNING **

Humphrey woke up when the sun hit his face. He got did his normal routine of stretches when he was done he set out for his breakfast. He caught the scent of a deer and walked silently and came across a clearing. He spotted the deer in drinking some water out of the pond. He began to sneak up on it with expert stealth until he was right behind it and lunged for the throat with his very strong jaws and ripped it out instead of holding on to the throat and the deer fell down dead. Humphrey grabbed the deer and drug it to his den and started to skin its fur off and just threw the skin in a pile to wash it off later.

When he began to eat he couldn't help but think how lonely he was he missed everyone in jasper ...except Garth "_Kate i'll be back soon my love" _he thought as he drug the rest of the deer in the cooler part of the den so it wouldn't go bad. He then walked out his den to a BIG log and slid it onto his back and started doing log squats. Humphrey knew he was and at least an elite alpha but he had to keep in he went on and on doing log squats and sure enough his legs were killing him when he was done. "Whew that was a killer on my legs" he said to no one in particular as he just sat lied down where he was and thought about his life in jasper he thought about his friends how they log sledded and broke up fights with the packs "Those were the times" he said as he got up an waled to his to take a nap before he goes to the pool to bathe.

**JASPER WITH KATE **

Kate was walking towards her parents den looking to ask if she could leave jasper to find Humphrey yea iit was long shot but she had an idea of where he went she just wanted to see him again and NOTHING was going to stop her and either way it goes she'll leave with or without her parents permission. When she arrived at the den she saw her mom and dad sitting there and talking to each other.

"Hey mom hey dad" she said getting their attention

"Hey honey how are you doing today?" asked Eve

"Good i just came to ask you something" Kate said with nervousness in her voice

"What is it you want to ask?" asked Eve

"I-I wanna go out and look for Humphrey"

"WHAT!" was heard all over jasper

"What do you mean look for Humphrey for all we know he could be dead i am not sending my daughter out to look for a wolf that is most likely dead and besides you are with Garth and he is a faithful wolf and he stays with the pack no matter what unlike Humphrey who ran off and for that he is dead to me " stated Winston in a matter of fact voice

Kate gave him a what the fuck is wrong with you look and busted out laughing "You haha think Garth haha is faithful haha he is most likely mating with another female" she said catching her breath and wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"That is non sense Garth has not mated with other wolves i refuse to believe it" Winston said ounce again

"What do you mean you refuse to believe me if i am correct i am the one who has walked in on him mating with other wolves i am the one he has beaten countless times for trying to leave him i am the one who endured it from time to time i am the one who married him when i really loved a sweet and handsome omega named Humphrey." Kate said with seriousness in her voice

Winston was about to reply back when Eve snapped "Kate you mean to tell me that he has been beating you for the past 2 years and you haven't told us anything AND he has been mating with other wolves?" asked an VERY VERY ERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY angry Eve

Kate just nodded

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" she yelled

"Mom don't kill him...yet i'm going to go look for Humphrey and if i haven't returned in 2 years you can kill him rip his balls off for all i care" stated Kate  
>Eve went from angry to happy "ok sweety but be safe and please take your time true love only happens ounce" said Eve then shot a glare at Winston that said {You will not sat anything or you will be joining Garth in his "punishment" look<p>

Kate smiled and said "Thanks mom your the best" she stated as she nuzzled her mom before leaving and running towards the train tracks while thinking "_Humphrey i'm coming for you ...my love._

**END CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK GUYS I AM BACK AND I AM SORRY TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A MONTH WHEN I USUALLY UPDATE EVERY WEEK OR SO BUT I HAVE JUST BEEN BUSY BUT NOW HERE'S CHAPTER 3 AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES.**

Chapter 3

Kate was running towards the train tracks as fast as she could there was no way she was going to miss this train she had to find Humphrey."_Humphrey" _was all that was on her head as she ran at full speed towards the train tracks. When she arrived she saw the train already was already passing by."_NO gotta _make it "she said to herself as she ran like the wind and dove into a boxcar. "Whew i made it" she said to her self. She started to look around and realized that she was in the cart that she and Humphrey rode back to jasper and sniffed around "_This smells exactly like Humphrey and I"_ thought Kate with a smile as she looked at the moon and some how felt that Humphrey was looking at it with her.

**IN SAWTOOTH **

Humphrey was looking up at the moon with a weird feeling in his chest he felt that something was about to change but couldn't put his finger on it so he went out for a walk to clear his head. He started walking with no apparent destination _"If only you were here Kate" if only you were here"_ he thought when realized he was at the train tracks "Ah this brings back memories" he said as he remembered how Him and Kaye had crashed into the train cart via log sled now those were the days but that's in the past it was time for him to move on.

He turned from the train tracks and headed to his den "Why did she have to get married to that asshole i know he's beem treating her wrong i can feel it in my fur" he said to no one in particular.

"I love her so much"

**BACK WITH KATE **

Kate looked away from the moon just enough to see the sign that said Welcome to Sawtooth National Park . Kate jumped with joy causing her bang swing all over her face knowing she was a closer to Humphrey "I'm coming Humphrey we'll be together soon" she whispered. The train started slowing down and Kate jumped off and sprinted into the woods she didn't stop until she came to a waterfall.

"Well i'm here guess i should find a place to sleep " she said looking around for a cave when she stumbled through some bushes and found herself in a very large cave with claw marks on the wall (**guess where. **

Kate then spotted a bed made of animal skins "_does some one live he-" _she didn't even get to finish her sentence she turned to see a big platinum wolf growling at her although Kate would never admit it out loud the wolf in front of her looked absolutely delicious.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" growled the mystery wolf (Help kate out if you know his name say i in the reviews)

"I-I am Kate of the western from Jasper park Canada and i am here looking for my love Humphrey the fun loving omega" she sated

The wolf stopped growling and looked at her in shock "K-K-Kate is that really you" stuttered the wolf

Kate looked at the wolf in confusion "Yes who are you?" she asked in curiosity

The still unknown wolf laughed " You really don't remember me do you huh ok this should help we battled bears on our quest back home" he said slyly

Kate looked at the wolf in confusion before her eyes widened in shock this Hunk could not be Humphrey it just couldn't be "H-Humphrey is that you?" she asked

All he got to do was nod before Kate tackled him to the ground and cried into his chest "I-i Can't believe it's you what have you been doing you don't know what i've been through" she cried

This confused Humphrey what did she mean all that she'd been through "Kate what do you mean all that you've been through?" asked Humphrey now very concerned

Kate pulled back from him with tears still evidently visible in her eyes "When i-i married Garth my life went to hell, He beat me everyday, He cheated on me, he raped other female wolves a-a-and he r-r-raped me i was saving myself for you Humphrey now it's gone" she said crying again.

Humphrey stood there his pupils very very very very small almost non existent he was trying very hard to hold in his anger but it was clear he wasn't doing very well. Kate saw this and immediately wrapped her paw around him "Humphrey don't worry he's not going to touch me any more i ran away from him to find you I only want to be with you" stated Kate in a comforting tone.

Humphrey looked into her green eyes "Kate i Love you but the next time i see him i am going to kill him in the most painful way possible" he barked

Kate shrugged her shoulders "Ok i don't care what happens to hi-" but she stopped confusing Humphrey until he saw her focus on the scar.

"H-Humphrey how did you get that scar on your chest"

Humphrey sighed "Lie down this is going to take a long time to explain" and that she did

_**END CHAPTER **_

_**WELL IT'S UP AND READY TELL ME HOW IT IS AND I MIGHT NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 20 MORE REVIEWS SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS**_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Kate looked at Humphrey for a long time after the explanation before a look of anger crossed her face " What the fuck you could have died!" she yelled causing Humphrey to chuckle.

"But am I dead?" he asked causing Kates glare to soften "No" she said softly as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"ok then"

"Humphrey we need to go back to jasper to stop Garth" she softly .She heard Humphrey growl"Does tonight sound good to you" He said with a sinister grin on his face.

Kate looked up at him with equally sinister smile before nodding her yes. Humphrey looked outside at the sun "The train will be back around in about 10 Minutes he said as he walked outside and and looked at the den for the last time and headed for the tracks with Kate hot on his heels. "Humphrey you know you can't just waltz in there like you never left " stated the tan Alpha

" You think I dont know that" he said as he looked around for the train tracks.

"Yeah because Garth Maybe sorta Kinda put a kill on sight on your head" she said causing Humphrey to shrug his shoulders "not really scared" He said as he sat looked around and realized that they had arrived at Te tracks. She looked at the scared Omega and saw the he really wasn't worried about going back atleast that what she got from his facial expression. "Kate I wanna know how everyone's changed " asked Humphrey,"Well Shakey found a good relationship with Reba and they now have 3 cute pups.,Mooch...died trying to protect an alpha female from being raped and Salty died in a hunting accident 2months ago" explained a now saddened Kate

Oh Humphrey was pissed beyond belief he was going to torture that red wolf until he is begging him to die and it looked like today was Garths unlucky day because the train was coming he signaled Kate and they jumped on board and rode in was 4 hours before they saw welcome to jasper park sign they hopped off and headed towards the pack. The look on Humphreys face was scarring Kate alot he a very sinister grin on his face " Um Humphrey do you wanna go see mom" she asked a little nervous but was relieved to see that his face softens and he gave his sexy smile that she loved so much.

"Yea lets go see how the old Alpha mom is doing" he said

"She should be at her den " she said as she flew by him in a burst of speed Humphrey smiled again before he easily caught up to her " she turned and smirked at him before she hit a sharp right causing Humphrey to slide and hit...Eve " Ah what the fuck I'm gonna ki-" the violent Alpha stopped mid sentence when she saw what she could only descride as a sexy wolf god "Who are you " she asked her tongue practically hanging out of her mouth.

Humphrey was having to hold back his laughter " Eve you don't know me I'm hurt" he replied back in mock hurt. Eve looked at him for a long time before she shook her head no. Her eyes widened in realization " Hunphrey ".

End chapter

I made this chapter short on purpose and stay tuned for a 6 thousand word chapter next time and Garths ass is going to be handed to him very very painfully


	5. Chapter 5

To not Chapter 5

"Humphrey" said Eve not believing her eyes at all "Yea its me" said the platinum smiled then raised her paw and smackyed Humphrey in the face "That's for leaving my Kate with that asshole"she said then kissed him on the cheek "That was for coming back and making her smile for the first time in years" she said making Humphrey smile "Well I'm happy I can do that eve" he said Eve smirked at him and looked as if she wwas about to say something until she heard a voice she didn't want to hear. "Eve we need to send a-" the voice stopped in mid sentence.

"What do u want Garth!" She barked out turning to see the reddish wolf.

"Well i was going to ask for another search party for my missing mate but now i can see that shes bere and we can have some...fun later" he said seeming to ignore Humphrey as he moved forward to kiss kate only to be clawed in the face by non other the Humphrey...the platinum wolf.

Garth backed up very quickly and turneded to see a big platinum wolf non other than hunphrey "Who the hell are you?" Asked a very pissed just chuckled "Garth you dont remember me im hurt how could you not i am a coyote after all" said Humphrey causing Garths eyes to widen in realization "What are you doing here!" He barked.

Humphrey just let a small smile appear onto his scarred face "Why? Isnt this my home too?" He asked causing Eve and Kate to hold back a laugh. Garth turned his head in there direction and glared and looked as if he was about to say something but wisely kept his mouth shut. Humphrey turned to Kate and told her and Eve to head down to his old den. They looked reluctant at first but left when he assured them he would be ok. As they left Humphrey heard a low growl leave Garths throat.

"What do you think your doing coyote shes my mate she goes to my den!?" Growled the red alpha. Humphrey just chuckled "No shes going to be staying with me from now on" he said and turned to leave ignoring Garth.

Humphrey walked out the cave and down the hill this was a long day for him he just wanted to sleep next to Kate.

**End chapter. **

**Ok i knpw its been forever since i updated this was jst a filler chapter tge next chapter will be up in 2 weeks so read and review please**


End file.
